Talk:Kzinti government
The Patriarchy (Memory Alpha:Reference Desk) Greetings. In the recient Star Trek: Star Charts book by Geoffrey Mandel there is something called The Patriarchy (spelling may be wrong, going off my memory)in Federation space placed near the First Federation, the Ferengi Alliance and Delta (the bald folks). I have looked for refrences to them or where they have been mentioned and have come up empty. Anyone know when/if they were mentioned in any of the series? :That may be the Kzin Patriarchy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Not that that book is in anyway 'cannon'however I thought with the exception of 'Yesteryear' TAS was mostly ignored. Thanks. :Its spelled canon, and you're right, neither TAS nor Star Trek: Star Charts is considered canon -- bu TAS is part of our "official resources" we use here at Memory Alpha. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:42, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Why isn't Star Trek:Star Charts considered canon? I was endorsed by Paramount, making it just as official as the Technical Manuals --''just visiting'' Status If it crumbled at some point, possibly in the mid-22nd Century, wouldn't it be "was", not "is" as regards its descriptive passage? Carbonari 00:53, 31 January 2006 (UTC) * Not without making an assumptions or speculations. It wasn't specifically stated as being defunct, so we shouldn't refer to it in the past tense. --Alan del Beccio 01:03, 31 January 2006 (UTC) fact check When was the Kzin government referred to as a "patriarchy"... this article is cited to "Slaver Weapon" but i was wondering if the word "patriarchy" was actually mentioned in that episode, otherwise... *kkkkt* -- Captain M.K.B. 15:35, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Highest of Kzin I was under the impression that the Highest of Kzin was the backward name, based on Kzin naming conventions, that the leader of the Kzinti had, a la Chuft Captain, Kzinti Telepath...--Alan del Beccio 05:02, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I just flipped through The Soft Weapon and the term Highest of Kzin is not in ... fascinating, but the Known Space novel doesn't need to introduce Kzinti. On topic: Telepath, Flyer and Slaverstudent are ordinary Kzin who don't have a name and are designated by their profession. Chuft-Captain is a noble Kzin and has the honour to bear a partial name. The leader of the Kzinti Empire (or what is left by the events of the story) is of course the highest noble Kzin and as such has even a hereditary name which he can pass on to his (male) children. http://www.larryniven.org/kzin/culture.shtml -- Kobi 10:21, 3 April 2007 (UTC) name Is this supposed to be "Kzin government" or "Kzinti government"? -- Capricorn (talk) 13:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :So... if the leader is "Highest of the Kzin", why did this get moved from "Kzin government" to "Kzinti government"? What is the logic behind the name change? -- sulfur (talk) 19:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) It's "highest of Kzin", not "Highest of the Kzin" (it's easy to mishear it like that due to the way the K in Kzin is pronounced). The species is called the Kzinti while their planet is called Kzin. So to specifically answer your question, "Kzinti governement" presumably references the species and "highest of Kzin" the planet. I've checked all this with the episode, and think all terminology is used correctly in the article. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:12, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok... better question. Was either "Kzin government" or "Kzinti government" used in the episode? Or are both names speculative? -- sulfur (talk) 12:04, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Kzinti government was used in the episode. Sulu: Then you're really working for the Kzinti government. http://www.chakoteya.net/StarTrek/TAS011.htm Kzin is singular, Kzinti is plural. ( )Throwback (talk) 12:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC)